Lui
by Anna84
Summary: Drabbles. [StellaFlack] Dans une histoire d'amour, il y a toujours des obstacles...


**Désolée**

Stella Bonasera s'arrêta juste en face du bureau de Don Flack. Ce dernier leva la tête de son dossier, surpris de la voir au commissariat aussi tard le soir. Lui avait dû rester pour terminer un peu de paperasserie. Il avait aussi besoin de réfléchir. L'enquête sur laquelle il avait travaillé lui causait beaucoup de soucis. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le visage du meurtrier et ses mots, durs, de l'esprit. Mais il savait qu'il oublierait bien vite. Dès qu'il fermerait les yeux pour s'endormir, tout cela lui sortirait de la tête pour ne plus revenir le hanter, si ce n'est dans les pires moments de sa vie. Stella se pinça les lèvres, cherchant les mots exacts. Elle avait eu beau répéter ce moment une bonne centaine de fois sur le chemin, maintenant qu'elle était face à lui, plus rien ne venait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile ?

Elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, ce qui résumait exactement tout ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. Les idées se mélangeaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle n'arrive à les saisir ni à les organiser. Elle avait la sensation de ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle sur ses pensées. Et là, elle ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Flack ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il se contentait de la fixer, muet de stupeur. Il n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de la voir arriver à son bureau ainsi, mais il était encore plus étonnant qu'elle ne le fasse sans raison précise. Et pour poser ce genre de question.

-Tu veux en parler. Proposa t-il finalement en lâchant son stylo

Stella secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se retourna pour partir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ses cheveux volèrent lorsqu'elle changea de direction pour revenir vers Flack. Elle hésita ainsi entre partir et rester encore quelques minutes. Puis elle pris sa décision, elle devait le faire, lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Je suis désolée. Dit-elle enfin

Flack se leva de sa chaise dont les roues reculèrent de quelques centimètres à ce mouvement brusque. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui désigna la machine à café un peu plus loin. C'était un endroit plus tranquille et, peut-être que le liquide chaud l'aiderait à parler librement. Il paya et tous attendirent, en silence, que le gobelet se remplisse. Ils se jetaient des regards, sans aucune honte, sans détourner la tête lorsque l'autre s'en apercevait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher, n'avaient honte de rien. En tout cas, pas de se regarder dans les yeux. Stella prit le café entre ses mains et se délecta de la chaleur qui se diffusait lentement dans tout son corps, partant du bout de ses doigts.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Questionna Flack

-Le rendez vous annulé. Répondit-elle simplement

Flack acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu sais, je t'avais invité, tu avais dit oui puis tu n'as pas pu venir et, depuis, tu es avec lui, je comprends.

-Frankie. Corrigea t-elle, faisant allusion à l'emploi du « lui ». Je suis désolée.

-C'est trop facile, tu ne crois pas ?

Stella tourna la tête vers lui d'un coup, surprise. Ses cheveux tombèrent de ses oreilles pour cacher, en partie, ses yeux verts. Pas suffisamment. Elle voyait, sentait le regard bleu, profond, de Flack la pénétrer. Il était le seul à la regarder ainsi. Il luttait contre les barrières de son âme pour lire au fond de son cœur. Il était le seul à pouvoir y parvenir. Un simple regard la désarmait et, aussi, lui faisait peur. Elle était charmée et effrayée à la fois. Et pourtant, jamais elle ne lâchait son regard.

-Tu sais ce qui est difficile ? Reprit-il. C'est d'avouer que tu as choisit la facilité. Tu as confondu ce qui est bien et ce qui est facile Stella. Tu fuis en étant avec lui. Tu me fuis. Tu nous fuis. Ce n'est pas difficile. C'est toi qui rend les choses trop difficiles.

Stella encaissa le choc sans rien dire. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Il avait raison sur tous les points. Sauf un. Il se trompait en disant qu'elle rendait elle-même les choses difficiles. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait tout compliquer. Elle préférait croire que les choses s'étaient mal passées et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire à présent. Elle avait choisit Frankie. Par facilité très certainement et sûrement pas par honnêteté. Mais elle ne pouvait plus fuir sa propre fuite. Elle posa son gobelet encore plein sur le comptoir et se retourna pour partir. Au dernier moment, elle leva la tête vers Flack, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, rien d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus, rien faire d'autre. Elle se sépara de lui et s'éloigna, vers la sortie du commissariat. Elle partait retrouver sa fuite.


End file.
